Wayward Son
by yurisnow
Summary: John comes from from a hunting trip and find out Dean has run away. He now has to find his wayward son. While on the run away, Dean is loving the life. Wee!chester Dean 14 Sam 10 - Complete
1. Where is he?

John pulled into the motel parking lot. He had been working on case and he left the fourteen year old Dean to watch his ten year old brother Sam. John trusted Dean to watch Sam. Dean had practically taken care of Sam since he was six months old. John helped but Dean was more of a father to Sam then John was to his own son.

John pulled into a parking spot and parked the Impala. He had been planning on giving the Impala to Dean when he was older. Dean loved the car more than he did. He figured Dean would take better care of the car then he was Sammy. And that was saying something.

Opening the trunk, John put away some weapons and took out some more ammo for his pistol and sawed off. He shut the trunk and went up to the door that his sons were staying in. John was excited to see his sons. It was the only reason he came home after every case. To see his baby boys. If it wasn't for them, John wouldn't be human. He would just work case from case trying to find his wife's killer and not eat, sleep, or drink.

Opening the door, John knew something was off. It was too quite. Dean was usually teasing his younger brother or the other way around. There was almost no sound. The only sounds he could hear was the TV and crying on the TV.

John dropped his bag by the front door and pulled out his pistol. He crept into the kitchen part of the motel room. Nothing. There were dishes everywhere. It was always like that when the boys were alone. John looked through the trash and saw the usual food and trash. Banana peels, orange peels, granola wrappers, peanut M&M wrappers. The usual food the boys ate.

Pressing on, John checked his bedroom. Nothing. His bed was neatly made and nothing had been disturbed. John heard the TV go from commercial to commercial. The crying had kept on. He had assumed that the crying was on the TV. Apparently he was wrong.

He stood in front of the boys' room and put the muzzle of the gun on the door. He pushed the door open with the muzzle. He stood there for a moment and then crept into the room. John looked around. It was the typical room for the boys. Dean's side was a mess. Sam's was neat and tidy. Dean's was usually a messy clean but it was never this clean. John glanced around the room again and saw a lump in the corner of the room.

"Sammy? Dean?" John called out to the lump. He wasn't sure who it was. If it was Sam, Dean would be comforting him right now. Not letting John near Sam. If it was Dean… wait, Dean never cried. Never. It was always Sam. Dean would tease Sam and call him a baby which only got more tears from his baby brother.

"Sam?" John called out again. He saw the lump shift its position. John knelt behind the lump and placed his hand gently on it's shoulder. "Sam? What's wrong?"

Sam turned around and buried his face into John's chest. "Dad." Sam cried. John hesitated for a moment but then patted Sam's back.

"Sam? What's wrong?" John asked again. "Where's Dean?" When Sam didn't answer, John pressed for more answers. "Sam? Where's Dean?"

Sam shook his head. "I dun-n-no." Sam cried. He wasn't going to break his promise to Dean.

"Dammit Sam, where's Dean?" John asked angry.

Sam cowered in his father's arms. "I don't know!" Sam cried back. He pulled himself away from John and flattened himself against the wall. Sam desperately wished for Dean to be here. He desperately wished that his older brother was here to comfort him instead of his own father. Sam loved his dad but he loved Dean a little bit more.

"Well, when was the last time you saw him?" John asked angry at Sam and himself. Angry at Sam for not knowing where Dean was. He was angry at himself for scaring Sam.

"Yesterday." Sam answered.

John nodded. There hadn't been any forced entry or no struggle. Sam didn't look hurt so there was no kidnapping or anything like that. "What happened yesterday?"

Sam tore his gaze away from John. He looked down at the ground. "Sam?" John asked again. "Sam you answer me." Sam muttered something. "I'm sorry. I didn't hear you."

"I don't remember," Sam answered. Oh Sam remembered. He remembered very well. He remembered what Dean had said and what Dean had done before he disappeared. He remembered what he promised him.

John narrowed his eyes at Sam. "Don't lie to me Boy." John said. "Look at me." Sam didn't return his gaze to John's face. "Look at me boy." Sam looked up but turned his head away immediately he saw the anger on John's face. "Dammit, Sam, look at me." Sam pressed himself harder into the wall and kept his gaze on John.

"Where is your brother?"

"I. Don't. Know." Sam said through clenched teeth. Tears were starting to fall down his face again.

John sighed. "Was he taken by anyone? Anything?" Sam shook his head. "He ran away didn't he?" John asked slowly when he realized why Dean's side of the room looked different. His clothes weren't thrown everywhere. His personal belongings were gone. His backpack was done. His shoes were gone. John turned his gaze back to Sam. "He ran away?" Sam hesitated then nodded.

"Dammit," John muttered and left Sam cowering against the wall.

XxXxXx

After John left the room, Sam sunk to the ground. He curled up into a ball. He bit back his tears but that didn't stop them from falling. He was only ten after all. Getting yelled at like that by his dad scared him. Sam had been left alone for more than a day. Dean had promised him that he would never leave Sam alone. Never ever. He had broken that promise. Sam put his forehead onto his knees. Tears leaked down his face as he remembered what Dean had said.

"_I'm sick of it!" Dean shouted throwing a tennis ball at the wall._

"_Sick of what Dean?" Sam asked looking up from the TV show he was watching._

_Dean growled. "Dad leaving his as he goes and kills monsters. Why can't we go with him?" Sam wasn't going to say anything. Dean did this a lot and it was best to just let him get it out of his system. "I'm sick of Dad dropping us off like this! I'm sick of having to act older then I am. I'm sick of having to look after you!" Dean shouted at Sam. When he said, he wish he could take it back. Tears welled up in Sam's eyes and he burst out crying. Dean rushed over to his brother. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that Sammy. I'm sorry." Dean tried to gather Sam up in a hug but he was only pushed away._

"_Get away from me!" Sam shouted running into their room._

_Dean knocked on the door. "Sammy, lemme in. I need to get something." Sam, only being ten, fell for it. Dean stepped in and hugged his little brother. "I'm sorry."_

"_No you aren't." Sam mumbled through Dean's shirt._

"_Yes I am."_

"_No you aren't. If you're sorry, you wouldn't have said it." Sam muttered._

_Dean rubbed Sam's back. "I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated with Dad. He makes me act older then I am. He gives me responablilites that a boy my age shouldn't have. I was forced to grow up too soon." Dean was getting angrier. He made himself stop hugging Sam so he wouldn't hurt him. "I'm tired to killing things that go bump in the night. I'm tired of Dad dropping us off and not coming back for days." Dean stomped over to his side of the room. He picked up his backpack and started stuffing it with random things. _

"_What are you doing Dean?" Sam asked getting up on his bed._

"_I'm running away." Dean grumbled._

_Sam choked back a sob. "What about me?"_

"_You can take care of yourself until Dad get's back. He'll be back tomorrow." Dean said zipping up the backpack. "Don't tell Dad what happened. I don't want to be found." Dean hugged Sam and kissed the top of his head. "I love you Sammy."_

_Sam stayed cool until the motel door shut and locked. Then, he broke down._


	2. Hitch Hiking and M&M's

**Author's Notes:** Thanks so much for everyone who is reading this :] People have said I put an interesting twist to this. Instead of Sam running away, it was Dean. I'm interested to think of what everyone will think of this.

Review please because the reviews want me to write more :]

So, now let's get back to the wayward son.

XxXxXx

"Hey, you need a ride?" Dean looked up at the car moving slowly next to him. Dean looked around. There was no one else around him. Dean put his hand on his knife in his pocket to make sure it was there.

"Uh yeah sure," Dean said as the car pulled to a stop.

"Hop on in," The man opened the door. Dean shut the door behind him as he sat down.

"Thanks," Dean said pulling the seat belt on. That was the first thing he always did in the car. Put on his seatbelt.

The man nodded. The fields and trees flashed by them. They were a little ways from town. About fifteen, twenty miles, according the man. They drove for about ten miles before the man spoke again. "So, what is someone your age doing walking along the country road like you were?"

Dean had been looking out the window watching everything pass. He turned his head slowly back to the man. He thought for a moment. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I understand. People need their privacy." Dean nodded. "I'm Damon by the way." Damon said. Dean nodded. "You don't have to say your name either." Dean nodded for a third time.

"Damon?" Dean asked.

"Yeah?" Damon glanced over a Dean much like his own dad does when he drove.

"Why'd you pick me up on the side of the road?" Dean asked curious.

Damon smiled. "Because, I'm nice. If you saw a boy your age? Would you let them walk all the way to town?" Dean thought about this. His answer? Yes. His dad had taught him only help those who are really in need of help. If the boy his age had been walking, he didn't need any help.

"I see," Dean muttered. "Do you have a younger brother?" Dean asked quietly.

Damon, once again, glanced over at Dean. "Yeah. He's four years younger than me."

Dean nodded running his hand through his hair. "Did you ever hurt him?" Dean asked thinking back to his conversation with Sammy.

"Hurt him? How? Physically? No never. I love my brother to death. Emotionally? Of course, we all do. We all say something and then we don't mean it." Damon said. The first buildings were beginning to show. "Do you have a younger brother?"

"Yeah, I said some things to him." Dean muttered looking out the window again. He didn't want Damon to see how upset he was. He didn't want him to see the pain in his eyes from leaving Sam behind. He hadn't wanted to but if Sam went with Dean, he would just slow him down.

Damon nodded sensing that Dean didn't want to talk about it. "Sorry, I hope everything works out between you two." Dean smiled and nodded. They were beginning to pull into town. They pulled into a parking lot. "Well, here we are." Damon smiled at Dean.

"Thanks Damon," Dean said getting out. He grabbed his backpack from the ground.

"No problem, hope you do well," Damon said pulling away as Dean walked down the street.

Dean saw a diner and realized how hungry he was. He searched his pockets. No money. Dean frowned. He had to eat. But, he was skillful enough that he could steal some food from the grocery store down the street.

The clanging of the door sounded as Dean stepped into the grocery store. He silently swore to himself. He was hoping that it wouldn't make any noise. Dean looked around and saw that there were no security cameras or nothing identifying a security system. Dean smiled to himself. That meant it would be easier to steal food. Dean silently thanked his dad for teaching him how to steal efficiently.

Dean walked around the grocery looking around for food. He found some he wanted. Bread, peanut butter, and peanut M&M's. Dean looked around to make sure no one was watching. He didn't see anyone. He took the bread off the display and shoved it into his backpack. Looking around, Dean stuffed his hands into his pocket and walked down another aisle. He saw the peanut butter. Once again, he looked around. No one. This was odd. There were usually people in a grocery store. Dean didn't care. It meant it was easier for him getting food. Dean stuffed the peanut butter next to the bread and shuffled towards the candy aisle.

Dean was about to stuff the M&M's on his bag when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped and swung around. He was about to punch the person – out of natural reaction – who touched him shoulder until he saw that it was Damon. "What are you doing?"

Dean opened his mouth and closed it. "I don't have any money." Dean muttered upset that he had been caught.

"Here, let me take that and I'll pay for it." Damon said taking the food that was in Dean's bag.

"No." Dean said.

"Yes, I insist." Damon said. "I won't let you starve." Dean frowned. He felt bad. He felt like he was taking advantage of Damon. Dean was about to say something when Damon opened his mouth and spoke, "Would you let a boy your age starve?" He was right. He wouldn't. Dean thought.

"Fine," Dean muttered.

Embarrassingly, Dean let Damon pay for the food he was going to steal. Dean thanked Damon after they went outside. Dean hoped it was going to be the last time he saw Damon. He liked him but Damon was staring to creep him out. They parted ways and Dean was left alone.

XxXxXx

"Bobby?" John asked as Bobby answered the phone.

"Yeah?" Bobby yawned.

"Have you heard from Dean?" John asked running his hand over his beard.

"No. Why would I?" Bobby asked interested in what John had to say.

"He's gone." John sighed.

"Gone how? Gone was in kidnapped gone or gone as in ran away gone." Bobby asked. Bobby couldn't imagine that Dean would run away. Not when he was watching Sam.

"Run away." John said frustrated.

Bobby was silent for a moment. He would never imagine Dean running away. Not when he was with Sam. Guess something could push them to run away. "When did he run away?"

"Yesterday." John answered shortly.

Bobby nodded but then remembered that John couldn't see him. "Alright. I'll tell you anything if I hear it."

"Thanks Bobby." John said.

"No problem," Bobby said. John was about to hang up when he heard Bobby say something. "John, watch over you boys better. Make sure Sammy's alright."

"Will do," John almost growled. He didn't like being told how to raise his own kids.

John hung up the phone and turned around to see Sam standing across the room. He saw that Sam was hesitant as to come closer to John or not. "Come here Sammy." Sam walked forward and stopped in front of John. John knelt down in front of his youngest son. He had been crying some more. His eyes were red. John knelt down so he was facing Sam. "Sam, you know I would never hurt you. I was just trying to figure out where your brother was." John said apologizing. It wasn't exactly apologizing but it was his way of doing it.

Sam nodded. "Are we going to find Dean?"

John nodded. "We're gonna find Dean."

"When?"

"As soon as I know more about where he went. Will you please tell me what happened before he left?" John asked.

Sam shook his head. "I promised Dean I wouldn't tell."

"Sammy, please tell me. Dean could get hurt. If he's hurt, we want to get to him as soon as we can. We can only do that if you tell me what happened." John said trying to get Sam to tell him.

Sam thought through this for a moment. John was right. Dean could be hurt. He didn't want to make Dean anymore hurt if he already was hurt. Sam looked at John. "Only if you promise not to leave me behind." Sam said.

"Why would I leave you behind? There's no one to watch you." John said confused about why Sam would say that.

"But if Dean was here you would leave us behind?" Sam said obviously angry.

John shook his head. "No, no." John said trying to get his son to understand.

Sam didn't believe him but he wasn't going to push it anymore. "Can we find Dean now?"

"Yes, yes," John muttered standing up. "Pack a couple days of clothes. I'm not sure how long we will be gone."


	3. Late Night Visits

It had now been four days since Dean ran away and he was loving it. He loved the feeling of being free. He loved the feeling of not having any responsibilities besides his own. He didn't have to make sure he was doing the right thing. He didn't have to make sure John wouldn't do anything to Sam.

Dean stopped. The thought of leaving Sam by himself with John now worried him. He shouldn't have left Sam. Dean shook his head. Sam was alright. He was a big boy. He knew how to shot guns before he knew how to ride a bike. Well, granted he learned how to ride a bike about a year ago. He only learned because Dean had insisted that Sammy learned how to ride a bike. John hadn't even thought about teaching Sam to ride a bike.

"Sammy can take care of himself," Dean muttered to himself climbing up into a tree.

Dean was currently in Iowa a couple hundred miles from the state border. Dean had decided that he was going to stop by Bobby's place. Bobby had been more of a father to Sam and Dean that John had been. He would talk to Bobby about it. Bobby wouldn't call John. Or at least didn't think so. Hopefully, bobby didn't know that Dean had run away.

Dean pulled the backpack off and pulled out the bread and peanut butter. He made a sandwich and ate it slowly. He was starting to get sick of the taste after eating it for twelve meals straight. Dean had eaten the M&M's yesterday. He wished he would have saved them. He had eaten half the bag before he knew it, they were gone. He hadn't meant to eat all of them. It just kinda happened.

Dean finished off the sandwich. He was still hungry but he couldn't eat all the bread. He had less than half a loaf left. That would last him about two days and a half before he ran out. Dean sighed taking out a sweatshirt. He pulled it on and took his jacket scrunching it up into a ball. Dean placed it against the tree and rested his head on it. He had one leg on the tree branch and the other one hanging off it swinging back and forth, to and fro.

Dean closed his eyes thinking that life couldn't get much better than it was right now.

XxXxXx

John paced in the room. He couldn't believe he hadn't found Dean yet. It was three days from when he found Sam. So that meant it was the fourth day Dean was gone. John was getting frustrated. He thought he knew his son. He guess he was wrong. John didn't know Dean at all. John had thought he would have been able to find a lead or something. Anything at all. He had found jack squat so far.

John ran his hand over his beard and looked at Sam who was asleep on the couch. Sam hadn't slept a lot since Dean left. He looked pale and tired even though he was asleep. He was worrying more about Dean that John actually was. And John was worrying a lot about Dean. John knew that Dean had things figured out. He didn't want to be found so he wasn't going to be found.

John sat down at the table and took out his journal. He scribbled down a couple of notes and about a paragraph's worth of actual journaling. John rested his head on his crossed arms. He closed his eyes thinking through everything that had happened.

The first day, they had driven around the local area. They hadn't found Dean. John had shown some people pictures of Dean. They said they hadn't seen him around.

The second day, John had driven out to the next town that was about fifteen, twenty miles away from the town they were currently in. They had asked around but no one had seen him. He went into every store there was. Nothing. He even went door to door. No one had seen him.

John's head shot up. In that town, there had been a man that recognized the picture of Dean but had said he didn't know who the boy was. John looked at the clock. It was about one in the morning. He glanced at Sam. Would Sam notice that he was gone?

John grabbed his jacket and his gun. He took the keys to the Impala and headed out the door. He wouldn't be gone long. Sam would never notice that he was gone.

XxXxXx

Damon yawned and looked at the clock. It was one-thirty. He should be getting to bed. Damon glanced at the movie he was watching. He was watching _Schindler's List_. It had come out earlier this year and it was already on TV. Damon had wanted to see it the theaters but decided on not brining his wife to see it. So, Damon waited for it to be on TV.

Damon stretched and settled down in his chair again when he heard a knock on the front door. Damon looked around confused and went to answer it before it woke his wife up. "Hello?" Damon asked opening the door.

"Hi, I have a couple questions for you," the man said. Damon recognized the man. He was the one who had come looking for the boy he had given a ride to town and paid for the food.

"I'm sorry but it's late. Right now isn't a good time," Damon said shutting the door.

"Please, answer my questions," the man pulled his coat back to show that he had a gun on him.

"Alright, alright, c'mon in," Damon said letting the man in. "What's your name again?"

"John. I'm looking for my son Dean." John said showing the picture again. Damon recognized the boy. It was the same one who he had given a ride into town. "I believe you have seen him."

"No, I'm sorry. I haven't." Damon said.

The next thing Damon knew, he was pinned against the wall with a gun to his head. "I don't know if you have any children but I have two boys. Now tell me if you have seen Dean."

"No." Damon swallowed.

"Don't give me that bull shit. I know you've seen my son." John growled. John pressed his hand into Damon's neck. "Now, tell me where you saw my son."

"I gave him a ride into town and paid for some food for him. He was going to steal it but I paid for it." Damon gasped as John's hand came away from his neck.

"Did he say where he was going?" John asked.

"No not that I can remember," Damon said rubbing his neck. He flinched when he saw John move his arm.

John nodded. "Thank you." With that, John left.

Damon shook his head. He glanced back at the movie and noticed that the credits were rolling. He had missed the end of the movie. Damon sighed, turned off the TV. "I'm sorry Dean," Damon muttered watching the car that John was driving pull away.

XxXxXx

John parked the car and unlocked the door to the motel. He looked around for Sam but couldn't find him.

"Sammy?" John called out. He didn't hear a response and went around looking for his youngest son.

John checked the boys' room and saw Sam curled up on Dean's bed fast asleep. John shook his head and knelt down beside Dean's bed. He shook Sam's shoulder. "Sammy, wake up."

Sam rolled over rubbing his eyes. "Dad?"

"I'm right here," John said. "We have to leave."

Sam sat up. "Why?"

"I have a new lead on Dean. I know the general direction of where he went." John said helping Sam off the bed.

"'Kay," Sam said grabbing his coat and backpack.

XxXxXx

Dean was riding in the car with another person. He was hitchhiking again to get to Bobby's. The person he was riding with was also, by some miracle, going to Sioux Falls. The person he was riding with promised to drive him all the way there and not ask any questions. Dean had agreed to that. He only needed to be quite which he could do easily.

Even though the person seemed trustworthy, Dean kept his hand on the knife in his pocket.

XxXxXx

Dean was standing on Bobby's front porch. The guy he had driven with had dropped him off in the town square. Bobby lived on the outskirts of the town so Dean had to walk here. He didn't mind though. Dean opened the front door of the house and stepped inside. "Bobby?"


	4. Pick Your Battles

"Bobby?" Dean walked around the house trying to find Bobby. Dean looked in every room. He wasn't anywhere in the house. Dean placed his backpack on the couch in the living room. Walking to the backdoor, Dean saw Bobby out in the junk yard with all the cars. Dean smiled yet slightly nervous of how Bobby could react.

Bobby was working on a car when Dean stood behind him. "Bobby?"

Hearing Dean, Bobby jumped hitting his head on the hood of a car. "Balls," Bobby muttered rubbing the back of his head turning around. "Dean don't sn—" Bobby's eyes went wide as he realized Dean was standing in front of him. "Dean, what are you doing here?"

Dean shrugged. "I was wondering if I could talk to you."

"Son, your daddy is worried sick about you," Bobby whipped his hands on a towel that was hanging from his back pants pocket.

"I wanted to talk to you about Dad." Dean said fiddling with his necklace.

"I promised him that I would call if I heard anything." Bobby said readjusting his hat.

Panic filled Dean's eyes. "No, please don't Bobby. I don't want to go back."

Bobby had a puzzled look. "Why?"

Dean looked around. "Can we talk inside?"

Bobby nodded. "Alright." Dean followed Bobby through the junk yard into his house. Bobby asked Dean if he wanted anything to eat or drink, Dean said yes. So Bobby, having watched Dean all the time, got the pop and M&M's out of the cabinet. Dean thanked Bobby as he sat down across from Dean. "Alright, boy, now spill. Why'd you run away?"

Dean sighed plopping a couple M&M's in his mouth. "I was fed up with everything."

"What about Sammy?" Bobby asked taking a couple of the chocolate candies from the bag.

Dean looked around the room before answering. "I got mad and yelled at him."

Bobby arched an eyebrow. "You what?"

"I got mad at dad. I said some things about Dad. Sam said something and I yelled at him. I shouldn't have Bobby. I feel awful even though I apologized." Dean muttered looking down at the candy on the table.

"Alright boy tell me the whole story." Bobby said leaning back in the chair and folding his hands on his belly. So Dean told him the whole story. What he had shouted about dad, what he had shouted to Sam, what he had told Sam, how he got here and what had happened on the way here. Bobby listened the whole time without interrupting. He did feel bad for Dean. He was given too many responsibilities at his young age. He shouldn't have had to grow up too fast. Bobby could see why he ran away. Dean loved Sam to no end. He would easily give his live to protect Sam. Dean was a hothead and if he was pushed far enough, he would leave anyone. Even Sam.

After a couple minutes of silence, Bobby finally said something. "I understand."

Dean had been looking at the pictures on the fridge that Sam had drawn when Bobby said that. Dean snapped his head to look at Bobby. "You what?"

"Understand. You were given too many responsibilities. You were forced to grow up too fast. It was only a matter of time before you snapped." Bobby explained.

Dean nodded slowly. "I love Dad and all but sometimes he can be…"

"Too over bearing?" Bobby offered.

"Yeah, too over bearing." Dean agreed nodding. "Will you please not tell Dad?"

"I won't tell your daddy boy," Bobby said.

Dean beamed. "Thanks so much Bobby."

"No problem kiddo," Bobby smiled. Keeping this a secret was going to be difficult. "What are you going to do? You can't be on the run forever."

Dean sighed. "I don't know. I don't want to go back."

"What about Sammy?" Bobby asked.

The response was immediate. "I can't leave Sam alone with Dad. They'll kill each other eventually…though Sam is only ten."

"That they will; that they will." Bobby nodded in agreement. "So what are you going to do?"

XxXxXx

"Hello?"

"John, it's Bobby," Bobby sighed. It was a day later and Dean was gone. Bobby had given him enough money for three days worth of food at a cheap diner.

"Have you heard anything about Dean?" John asked immediately.

"Yes," Bobby answered. He had promised Dean that he wouldn't tell John but he had to. There was no way he could keep that Dean had been here from John. He would find out one way or another.

"Well what is it?" John sounded anxious.

"He stayed the night. He's heading south to Mitchell." Bobby said.

"When did he leave?"

"Twenty minutes ago," Bobby said.

"Alright, thank you Bobby," John said hanging up the phone.

"At least you could do was say 'how are you'? 'How are things going'?" Bobby grumbled hanging up the phone.

Bobby sighed going back to the junk yard. He had broken his promise to Dean. It would take a while before Dean would trust him again. But that was alright. John needed to know where Dean was and heading. It wouldn't be right. If Bobby had any kids, he would want to know where they went if they ran away. He would want to know what happened to them.

Bobby leaned down to work on the car he had been working on yesterday. "Boy, what kind of trouble did you get yourself into?"

XxXxXx

"What am I doing?" Dean muttered. "Sammy needs me." He shook his head. Maybe Bobby was right. Maybe he should go back. Dean stopped in the middle of the road. He looked back to where Bobby's house was. It was only about an hour away. He could go back and wait for Dad to come. Dean looked the other away. Away from Bobby's. To where his freedom was.

Dean was about to retrace his steps when a car pulled up beside him. "Hey there, ya need a ride?"

Dean looked up at the driver. "Sure," Dean said. The guy told him to hop in. So, trusting him, Dean did so.

XxXxXx

"When are we going to find Dean Dad?" Sam asked from the backseat of the car.

"Soon Sammy," John muttered. "Soon."

Sam nodded. He knew not to ask questions. It only made John frustrated when he asked too many questions. Sam went to watching the trees pass by.

XxXxXx

Dean knew something was wrong when the car pulled over on the side of the road. Dean glanced at the driver as his right hand went to the handle of the knife in his hand. The driver had a smirk on his face. "You know, you should learn to stop saying yes to every guy that offers you a ride." The driver's eyes turned black and Dean sucked in his breath. "They might as well be a demon."

Dean tried to open the door but the demon locked them. "Remember Damon?" Dean nodded slowly switching positions so if the demon attacked, he would be able to spring forward and attack with the knife. "I was possessing him during that. And the truck driver. That was also me."

"Why?" Dean asked finally getting into position.

"Because I wanted to have some fun. No other reason beside that." The demon shrugged.

"If this is fun, then you have a sick way of showing it," Dean muttered.

"What? You think humans are the only ones allowed to have fun? Well, you're wrong there buddy boy." The demon growled.

"You aren't human. You're just possessing a poor bastard. You're sick," Dean spat back.

"You're writing a check you can't cash Deano," The demon growled at Dean.

"So? I've written a lot of checks I haven't been able to cash before. You think I care?" After that comment, Dean felt a fist connect with his nose. He cried out in pain and dropped the knife he had been holding. It clattered onto the floor. Dean turned his head back to face the demon. He held his nose and felt blood dripping from it.

"Once again, you're writing a check you can't cash."

"So?" Dean said baiting the demon on.

For that comment, the demon unlocked the car doors and the doors flew open. Dean felt himself being thrown from the car and into the grass. Dean grunted as he connected with the ground.

"You need to think before you pick your battles boy," The demon picked Dean up by the front of his shirt.

"You need to learn to pick on people your own size," Dean responded. That deserved a punch in the stomach. Dean felt the breath of out of him and the demon dropped him. Dean curled up on the ground. If he had been older then fourteen, he would have been able to fight back longer. Dean felt the demon kick him in the ribs repeatedly.

Pretty soon, the demon left assuming Dean was dead. Dean was left to lay in grass that covered him to die.


	5. Which way did he go

"Which way did he go Bobby? Which way did he go?" John asked later. They were at Bobby's house right now. Sam was playing with Bobby's dog while John and Bobby talked in the kitchen.

"I told you, he was headed to Mitchell," Bobby said plopping a couple chocolate candies in his mouth. He chewed them slowly before he said anything again. "I promised you I would tell you. So I did. I also promised Dean I wouldn't say anything."

John jerked his head towards Bobby. "Why?"

"Because he needed time to defuse from things." Bobby shrugged not wanting to go into further detail.

John shook his head. "I'm going back out. I'll head towards Mitchell." John stood up and looked at Sam. "Sammy do you want to stay here or go with me to find Dean?"

Sam looked from Bobby to John. It was obviously a difficult choice for the young Winchester. Bobby could tell he wanted to be there when he found Dean but then again, Sam loved staying here. "Go with you Dad."

John nodded. "Alright, get your stuff. We're leaving."

XxXxXx

Sam was getting bored. Even though he had only been in the car for a matter of thirty minutes. He was staring to wish that he was back with Bobby. Sam leaned his head against the window and closed his eyes.

Sam was thinking how he wished Dean was with them. How he still remembered what Dean had told him. What Dean had said about Sam. Sam squinted his closed eyes. The words that Dean yelled played through his head.

"_I'm sick of having to look after you!"_

"_I was forced to grow up too soon."_

"_You can take care of yourself until Dad get's back."_

"_Don't tell Dad what happened."_

"_I don't want to be found."_

"_I love you Sammy."_

How could Dean love him if he left him? Sam knew that answer. He had to get away. Get away from everything. He just needed time to cool down. When Dean said _"I'm sick of having to look after you."_ It hurt. A lot. When Dean first said it, it had shocked Sam. Shocked him a lot. Sam had locked himself in their room crying. He didn't want Dean to see him that way if Dean was sick of taking care of him. Sam had broken down and cried. Dean had apologized, although of what Sam said, he knew Dean was sorry.

Sam opened his eyes and looked out the window. He caught a glimps of someone laying in the grass. Sam almost didn't look back. But, at the last minute, he decided too.

"Dad, stop!" Sam shouted.

"What Sam? What is it?" John demanded as he braked the car.

Sam was unblocked and he jumped out of the car by the time that the car had stopped. Sam ran over to the grass. He looked around for something. Anything at all. Sam spotted it. He saw some blood.

"Sam? What the hell do you think you are doing?" John demanded.

"Dad, look," Sam pointed.

"What is I—" John stopped when he saw what was laying on the ground. "Sonvabitch," John muttered.

XxXxXx

Dean groaned. He hurt like hell. His ribs, his nose, his arm hurt him like hell. Dean tried to move but the pain was too intense for him to move without feeling like he was going to throw up. Dean groaned again. He lifted his head up and looked around him. Nothing. No one was around him.

Dean thought to where his plan was ruined. The plan with Bobby would not go through. Dean groaned at the thought of that and the pain.

Dean was almost asleep when he heard an engine. He recognized the sound of the engine. He could recognize it on a highway. Dean almost laughed with relief. He didn't know he was going to be so happy to see his dad again.

Just then, the engine sound grew quieter. Dean lifted his head up and almost cried when he saw the car driving away.

XxXxXx

"Sammy, get a blanket," John said. Sam ran off to the Impala's trunk as John kneeled down beside his son. "Dean? Dean can you hear me?" John took Dean's hand. His face was covered in blood. His nose looked broken and swollen. John shook his head. What the hell had this kid gotten himself into? "Dean?"

"D'd?" Dean muttered with his eyes closed. His head moved slightly from side to side.

"I'm right here Dean," John glanced over at Sam. He was bringing the blanket over. "We'll get you help don't worry about it." He grabbed the blanket from Sam and wrapped Dean up in it. Dean locked his jaw in pain as John lifted him up and wrapped the blanket around him. "We'll take you back to Bobby's. Bobby will help us get you back to yourself again."

XxXxXx

"Bobby!" John called as he pulled Dean out from the backseat. Sam had sat next to Dean the whole car ride muttering to him. Much like when Sam was hurt or sick and Dean would do those kind of things to Sam. Every time John hit a bump, Dean would almost cry out in pain and then Sam would tell him it was alright.

"What is it?" Bobby grumbled back coming outside. He hurried over once he saw what John was yelling about. "I'll get the first aid kit and some more blankets and water." Bobby ran back inside and got the supplies. He cleared an area off the couch first before he went and got them. "Put him on the living room couch," Bobby called running up the stairs.

John placed his wayward son the couch. He continued to mutter to him. How everything was going to be alright and how he was going to take care of him. As of right now, John wasn't worried about why Dean ran away or how stupid he had been. He would get yelled at later for that. John pulled the blanket off Dean and took out his knife. He cut the shirt off Dean to get to the other injuries on his body.

With the shirt off, John saw that Dean was covered in bruises. He hoped none of the ribs were broken. That was always a pain. John went to move Dean's left arm. When John touched the arm, Dean cried out in pain. John saw how it was swollen and blue. John muttered some curses. His arm was broken. He would have to do the best. No way was John going to a hospital.

"Bobby," John called out.

"Dad how's Dean?" Sam asked trying to see his big brother.

"Sam, go in another room," John commanded. He didn't want Sam to be in the way. Sam was about to argue back when John shot him a look. Sam shut his mouth and went into another room when Bobby's dog following him. That dog loved Sam to death and would follow him where ever he went.

"I'm right here," Bobby grumbled. "Don't need to go on yapping."

John bit back a response. He took the first aid kit from Bobby. He started to clean off the blood. Once all the blood was gone, he worked on the ribs. He talked Dean into sitting up. Dean obeyed and John went on tapping Dean's ribs. Dean sucked in his breath as John would hit very tender spots.

Once the ribs and blood was taken care of, John tackled Dean's arm. "John, his arm's broken, we're gonna have to take him a doctor."

"No."

"John, his arm won't heal right if we don't."

"The doctor will ask questions. He'll want Dean to go to the hospital."

Bobby was furious with John. He would rather have Dean's arm malformed then have him healed. "Dammit John, I will take the boy to the hospital myself if I have too."

"Dad, Dean's in pain," Sam said walking in with the dog following him.

John turned his gaze between the elder hunter and the youngest hunter. John sighed looking at Dean. His eyes were closed and he was in obvious pain. "Fine." He grumbled.

XxXxXx

**Author's Note: **So here's the fifth chapter :] I hope everyone has liked it so far. I like it because it's out of the norm. Most people don't think Dean would do this and that's why I find it interesting.

Review and tell me what you think please.

Oh, and who ever get's the Of Mice and Men by John Stienbeck quote, I'll give 'em a cookie :P


	6. Guilt

John paced back and forth in the waiting room. Bobby insisted they go to the emergency room. Not the doctors. The emergency room. John glanced over at Sam who was sitting next to Bobby. Sam had been quite since they had found Dean. He wasn't talking to anyone but Dean. Sam did the same thing he had on the way to Bobby's. He sat in the backseat and muttered to Dean. Told him everything was going to be alright. Bobby had sat up front not talking to anyone. He was obviously mad at John.

The door opened and a doctor came out. He called for someone named Zach. John growled wishing that it was Dean they were calling for. "Why don't you sit down?" Bobby asked as john paced past them.

John sighed and sat down next to Sam. "Dad, is Dean going to be okay?"

"He'll be fine Sammy. Dean's strong," John said patting Sam's leg.

Sam nodded. "Dad?"

"Yeah?" John glanced down at Sam who was playing with the zipper of his jacket.

"Is Dean going to be in a lot of trouble?" Sam looked up at John with his blue eyes.

John glanced at Bobby who was watching the father and the son. John muttered something underneath his breath. "What?"

"Nothing," John muttered again.

Sam nodded knowing what that meant.

Bobby was about to say something when a doctor came back out. "John Winchester?"

John shot up and Sam followed. Bobby stayed behind. He was going to let John and Sam see Dean before he came in. He figured Dean would get yelled at soon and Bobby didn't want to be there for that.

"Yes?" John asked coming up to the doctor.

"How's Dean?" Sam asked.

"Why don't we go back to the room and talk?" The doctor said. "By the way, I'm Dr. Ted Nelson." The doctor was a big black man. He was at least six feet tall and he had a muscular build. Nelson led them down hallways before they finally stopped.

"What's wrong with him?" John asked.

"He has a broken rib which is no problem. His nose ws badly brusied which is no problem." Nelson explained.

"Then what's the problem?" John asked confused.

"His left arm." Nelson said. "It looks like he was kicked in the arm repeatedly. Because of that, his arm has several hair line fractures. There's one fracture that is bed. We had to set that fracture before it started to heal again."

"Can I see him?" Sam asked.

Nelson smiled. "Of course. Right now he's asleep. What happened to him?" Nelson asked turning to John.

"I'm not sure. He came home like that," john said.

Nelson nodded. "Well, when he wakes we can find out then." Nelson turned to where Dean was sleeping. He saw Sam sitting next to the bed talking to Dean while he was asleep. "Why don't you go see your son?"

John looked at Nelson and nodded in thanks. He walked into Dean's room. Dean looked like he was dwarfed in white. He was covered by white blankets and his head was on a white pillow. John sat down in the only open chair. Sam had stopped talking to Dean when John came in. "See? I told you he'd be alright." John smiled poking Sam in the arm.

"But he's not awake yet," Sam pointed out.

"True." John said. "But he'll wake up."

XxXxXx

Dean opened his eyes. He glanced around seeing Sam and John sitting in the chairs. His brother was half awake watching the TV. John was asleep in the chair. Dean smiled. He remembered his brother talking to him the whole way here and on the way to Bobby's. "S'mmy?" Dean muttered.

Sam shot up fully awake. He looked over at Dean. "Dean!" Sam exclaimed with a smile crossing his face.

"Hey Sammy," Dean smiled.

"Hey Dean," Sam responded.

"Look Sam…" Dean began.

Sam looked at Dean interrupting him. "It's alright. I forgive you."

Dean nodded. "Alright. How have things been?"

"Good," Sam said.

"Sammy, don't lie to me," Dean said. "I said I'd take care of you and I failed. I want to know if you're alright."

Sam looked up at Dean with tears in his eyes. "Please don't do that again. I was so scared. I was alone… When Dad found me…"

"What happened Sammy?" Dean pushed for Sam to tell him. He wanted to make sure Sam was alright. That John didn't hurt him.

"Dean?" A groggily voice said.

Dean turned his head to see that John was awake. "Yeah?"

"How ya holding up?" John asked.

"Good," Dean nodded. Which was a lie. He was in pain but he wasn't going to tell his dad that he was in so much pain.

"Sammy? Will you go get Bobby? Tell him that Dean is awake and he can come up now." Sam was going to protest but John sent him a look. Sam nodded and went out of the room. John made sure that Sam was gone before he said anything. "If you ever, ever pull a stunt like that again…" John said through a clenched jaw.

"What?" Dean challenged.

"You don't want to find out." John responded. "I came home and found Sam. Ten year old Sam alone. By himself. What were you thinking?" John asked.

"I needed to get away," Dean said.

"So you left your brother? Alone? What would have happened if he ended up dead or someone or some_thing_ for that matter came and took him away? What would happen then?"

"I don't know sir," Dean said with a monotone voice.

"Exactly. Sam could be dead."

"What about Dean John?" Bobby asked walking into the room. "Right now, you're worried about Sam. What about Dean? You found him on the side of the road bleeding and broken. He could very well be the one dead here today."

John glared at Bobby not sure how to respond. "Can't you see your boy already feels guilty about this?" Bobby came over and sat down next to Dean. Dean looked up at Bobby with thanks in his eyes. Bobby gave him a small smile.


	7. Promise me

**Author's Note:** I would have had this chapter up a lot sooner but I've been working on putting all out songs back on iTunes. That's a long story for another time.

Thanks for everyone who is reading this story. It's way more popular than I thought it was going to be. I'm honestly really surprised at the amount of hit's this particular story has been getting.

Thanks again for reading :]

Sadly, this story must come to an end. Thanks for reading everyone! I'll have a new story up shortly that I've already started to write :]

XxXxXx

"Well, it looks like you're in good shape," Nelson smiled at Dean.

"Good shape for what?" Dean hoped it was to go home. Even though it was only the second day he was here, he was tired of being trapped inside these white empty walls.

"To go home."

When Dean heard that, he almost jumped up and hugged his doctor. "When?"

"Tomorrow morning," Nelson responded.

"Thank you," Dean sighed happy.

"You're welcome," Nelson said. Nelson sat down on Dean's bed to get at an even closer eye level than before. John, Sam, and Bobby were back at Bobby's house. It was still early in the morning but Dean hadn't been able to sleep because of all the noise going on around. "Dean, I want to ask you a question. You don't have to answer if you don't want."

Dean went rigid when he heard that. "Alright."

"You dad said you came to your uncle's house all beaten up and bloody. Like how you came here. What happened?" Nelson asked smoothing the blanket out that was covering Dean.

Rubbing his hand over his cast, Dean thought for a moment. Should he tell him the truth? How he ran away and then was hitch hiking and then how he had been beaten up by a demon? Well, he would obviously leave out the demon part. That was no question. Dean opened his mouth. "I was mugged."

Nelson nodded. That seemed to be a good enough response. "I see..." Nelson patted Dean's leg. "Thanks for telling me."

Dean nodded. "Why'd you want to know?"

"Well, for one, I'm your doctor, for two, I was curious. You dad didn't know and that got me curious."

"Well, I was mugged and I tried to get back to my dad but my uncle's was closer," Dean responded.

"I see."

"Yep." Dean said. "Am I allowed to walk around when Sammy gets here?" Dean asked hoping so. He hadn't gotten up except to go to the bathroom.

"Of course, you'll just have to take it easy."

Dean beamed. "Thank you."

Nelson stood. "I have to go check on my other patients. I'll be in later today."

XxXxXx

"Thank God, fresh air," Dean inhaled to the point where it hurt his ribs. "I never thought I'd miss the outdoors so much Sammy," Dean smiled at this little brother.

Even though Sam had forgiven Dean, he still felt bad. He felt very guilty for what he had done. Now thinking back on it, it had been incredibly stupid of him to do this. Why had? Well, for one, he was hotheaded and another, because he was fed up with his dad. He should have taken Sam with him. Why hadn't he? He didn't know. "Yep," Sam said back.

They were walking around the court yard of the hospital. John was down in the cafeteria with Bobby. It was Sam and Dean alone again. Like always. The courtyard was pretty. It had flowers and fountains. Along with all that, it had stone benches. There were various patients sitting on them and walking or being wheeled around. They all seemed happier than in their hospital room. Dean knew he liked it a lot better than being stuck in that room all day. Some of the patients were in their own clothes. Others were in the hospital clothes. For Dean, he was in sweatpants and a tee-shirt. John had brought clothes up for Dean to wear instead of the hospital gown.

"Sammy, can you tell me something please?" Dean asked looking at his ten-year-old brother.

"Sure."

"No lies."

"Alright, what do you want to know?"

"Tell me what happened with Dad when he found you alone. Tell me the truth, I need to know." Dean said placing his good hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Do you need to know or do you want to know?" Sam asked looking up into his brother's forest green eyes.

"Both." Dean said firmly.

Sam sighed. He told him what happened. The whole story. From the time that Dean left to the point where Sam found Dean. Dean listened without interrupting. He nodded when he needed to and when he found something interesting. Basically, John had frightened Sam to cowering against the wall and barely speaking. That was better. Even for the young age Sam was, he and John could get into some nasty fights. It always ended up with Dean trying to break them up. For ninety-nine percent of the time, it ended with Sam so mad, he was crying and John would leave to release some steam. But for this one, Dean wasn't there to comfort Sam. So Sam had to comfort himself.

"I'm sorry," Dean responded after Sam was finished with his story.

"Dean, it's alright. I forgive you," Sam said.

"No Sam. I wasn't there. I failed you. I promised that I would protect you and watch over you. I broke that promise." Dean said.

"Sometimes people break promises. I understand Dean," Sam crossed his arms over his chest.

Dean smiled. His brother really was the best. Dean pulled him into a hug. "Thanks Sammy." Dean paused for a moment. "I love you."

Sam smiled in his brother's chest. They never told each other that they loved the other. It was always implied that they did. They knew they felt the same love for the other. "I love you too Dean."

XxXxXx

After the embrace, they made their way to the cafeteria where John had told them to meet up. They easily spotted the two hunters. For some reason, hunters always stood out to them. Maybe it was because of all the scares or maybe it was because they had grown up as hunters. Sam and Dean made their way over to the table and sat down next to each other. Dean was across from John and Sam across from Bobby.

"How was your walk boys?" Bobby asked. It was obvious that he sensed what had changed between the two boys.

"Good," Dean nodded.

"That's good."

"Dad, I'm allowed to go home tomorrow," Dean said looking at John.

John nodded. "Good because there's a case I wanted to tackle. Can you watch the boys Bobby?"

"Dammit John, you're son was just beaten up and you want to drop him off with me? Don't you want to spend time with him?" Bobby exclaimed. Both of the younger Winchester's remained silent. Dean hadn't talked to John much since he blew up at him. Dean knew it was best. He'd have to let John release all his anger before. It's happened before. It'll happen again.

John took a deep breath before saying anything. "Bobby, I can't take the boys with me this time. I can't explain why."

Bobby growled like an angry hell hound. "Fine but when you're dust in the wind and you wished you had more time with them, don't come haunting me." Bobby grumbled.

"Dad why can't you take us?" Dean asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"It's personal business," Was all John said.

"What's so personal you can't tell me?" Dean asked.

"Dean, there's a lot you don't know about me." John said.

"Yeah I kinda figured that," Dean grumbled.

John was going to say something but Sam piped in. "I'm hungry." Dean threw a sideways glance at Sam.

Bobby stood up and took out his wallet. "I'll get you some food son."

"Alright, thanks Bobby." Sam smiled following the elder hunter to where the line started.

"Dean-" John started.

"Don't." Dean said knowing this would only end in a fight.

"No, I'll say what I want to." John said. "I don't want to lose you. Promise me this."

"What?" Dean asked curious as to where his dad was going with this.

"Promise me that you will never run away again? Promise me that no matter how far off the broken path, you'll come home? Or no matter how fed up you are, you'll talk to me about it instead of running away." John said hoping his wayward son would come home or at least talk to him when he was fed up.

Dean glanced up at John. He was serious. They had very few heart to heart conversations like this one. Dean nodded. "Yessir."


End file.
